Et je sais qu'une nuit
by Timmy7486
Summary: Que c'estil passé entre Existence S8 et Il n'y a rien à signaler S9Ecrite en duo avec Maria !


**Auteurs **: Maria et SpookyTimmy  
**Date d'écriture** : Janvier 2006

**Et je sais qu'une nuit …**

_Ils ne pensent plus à rien à présent, ils sont bien, ils sont tout simplement ensembles. Ils s'embrassent comme si ça avait toujours été une habitude…_

_C'est elle qui, difficilement il faut l'avouer, romps le charme du baiser. Elle se sépare du corps de Mulder pour laisser se mouvoir son enfant et se rend compte que William, se sentant en sécurité, s'est endormi. Son visage se lève et elle croise le regard de son partenaire. Ensemble, leurs yeux se posent sur leur fils._

**Scully :** Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille le mettre au lit maintenant, lui aussi a besoin de reprendre des forces.

_Mulder sourit, lève la tête et regarde Scully dans les yeux à nouveau :_

**Mulder :** Ne te dérange pas, je vais y aller.  
**Scully :** Tu es sure je peux le faire si tu veux ... ne te sens pas obligé de …  
**Mulder :** Non je t'assure, j'ai envie de le faire et ... et de toute façon, il faudra bien que je commence un jour...

_Scully regarde Mulder tendrement et se penche sur son fils en lui murmurant un "maman t'aime très fort William / je t'aime très fort mon bébé" avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front._

_Emu par tant de douceur, Mulder esquisse un léger sourire et s'éloigne. Scully, ayant suivi du regard son fils et Mulder passer le pas de la porte, se décide à aller éteindre la lumière et à pousser légèrement la porte. La pièce n'est maintenant éclairée que par la lune filtrant à travers les persiennes de la chambre et par la lampe de chevet de Scully. Cette lumière commençait à lui donner mal à la tête mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas montrer son état de fatigue avancée à Mulder, pas maintenant ... elle écoute ... aucun bruit ... elle s'assoit sur son lit et s'endort._

_Pendant ce temps, Mulder ayant souhaité bonne nuit à son bébé en lui faisant un tendre baiser sur le front, s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds afin d'aller rejoindre Scully dans sa chambre. A peine a-t-il ouvert la porte qu'il la voit ... là, étendue, endormie par dessus les draps._

_N'osant pas bouger de peur de la déranger dans son sommeil, il ôte ses chaussures et sa veste qu'il laisse glisser dans le couloir. À présent, ce n'est plus la crainte de la réveiller qui l'envahit, mais la crainte de l'avoir si près et pourtant si loin déjà. Dans un sursaut de courage, il s'avance près du lit et la prend dans ses bras dans le but de la couvrir. Les jambes tremblantes, arrivé à la hauteur du corps assoupi de Scully, il s'agenouille et regarde son corps délicat en mouvement sous les vagues de sa respiration profonde. Osant approcher sa main, il remet une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son amie qui se réveille sous cette caresse ... à la vue de son partenaire, un sourire illumine son visage. Elle se redresse et effleure la bouche de Mulder du bout de ses lèvres. Puis, le baiser laisse place à un jeu de regard. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler : l'amour se lit dans leurs yeux. Se sentant légèrement gêné par la situation, Mulder s'assied sur le bord du lit. En n'hésitant pas une seconde, Scully pose sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse. Pour rassurer son amie, il lui prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser tant léger que passionné._

**Scully** : Le monde continue de tourner !

_Mulder par ces simples mots su qu'il devait l'embrasser. Bien sûr il en avait envie mais ce n'était plus qu'une simple envie. Il devait l'embrasser pour lui prouver son amour et pour se prouver à lui même que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il l'embrasse plus passionnément cette fois. Du baiser de tendresse, il vient de passer à l'étape supérieure. Dans ce baiser, il ne montre pas rien que l'amour mais aussi le désir qu'il éprouve envers elle._

_Ils s'allongent sur le lit, lui a coté d'elle et commencent à s'embrasser de plus belle ... Le baiser de plus en plus intense est interrompu par les cris d'un bébé affamé._

_William vient en effet de se réveiller et réclame par des braillements le lait que seule sa mère peut lui offrir ... c'est déjà l'heure de la tété ... Scully se lève déçue d'avoir du tout interrompre avec Mulder qui, la retenant par le bras, lui murmure : - "à charge de revanche" pour lui assurer qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici là._

_Scully, assise sur sa chaise à bascule, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, observe Mulder du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci, rêvant de prendre la place de son fils, porte la robe de chambre à son visage, sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui fait sourire Scully. Mulder se trouve alors gêné par la situation et Scully en le fixant droit dans les yeux fait apparaître trois mot sur ses lèvres... "Je t'aime"._

_Elle recouche William sous le regard attendri de Mulder qui est de plus en plus gêné au fur et a mesure que Scully fini de coucher le petit ... c'est plus fort que lui, son regard suit les formes généreuses que sa grossesse a provoquée. Quand elle se retourne, il est là, appuyé contre le bord de la porte._

_Mulder la regarde avec son air de chien battu qui fait si bien craquer Scully et dit à bout de souffle à cause de ce qu'il voit :_

**Mulder :** Dana, je craque, je ne tiens plus.

_Scully comprend tout de suite où veut en venir son partenaire et en guise de réponse, elle lui offre un sourire ravageur dont elle seule a le secret (enfin Gilly)_

_Elle l'embrasse et le pousse doucement jusque dans sa chambre. Arrivées à hauteur du lit, les jambes de Mulder heurtent le bord. Scully continue de le coller tellement fort qu'il sent ses genoux se plier, ce qui le force à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il continue de la regarder dans les yeux... Elle lui sourit, il pose sa tête contre son ventre encore arrondi par la grossesse. En fermant les yeux, il ose lui enfin lui dire :_

**Mulder :** J'ai besoin de toi …

_À l'écoute de ses mots, qu'elle a toujours voulu entendre sortir de la bouche de son partenaire, elle prend la tête de ce dernier entre ses mains et lui murmure à l'oreille :_

**Scully :** Tu es ma pierre de touche !

_Il n'y résiste pas et l'attire vers lui affin de pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser librement ... Scully par la force de son étreinte se retrouve à califourchon sur son partenaire. Enfin, ce qui devait arriver, arrive… L'amour se consomme, il se reconsomme. Nos agents passent leur première nuit d'amour ensemble._

_C'est dans les environs de 6 heures du matin que les pleures d'un enfant réveillent en sursaut nos agents endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ne sachant plus trop où il est, ouvrant doucement les yeux et espérant que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve, Mulder tombe nez à nez avec Scully :_

**Scully :** je vais chercher William…

_Scully se lève et enroule le drap autour de son corps nu. Mulder la regarde s'éloigner et s'assied sur le lit. Il sourit, ses pensées sont encore embrouillées par la nuit qu'il vient de vivre et il se demande même s'il ne vit pas un rêve tout éveillé._

_Quand Scully arrive dans la chambre de William, elle se penche au-dessus du berceau et sourit à son fils déjà bien réveillé qui joue avec ses jouets._

**Scully :** Bonjour mon bonhomme ! Bien dormi ?

_Elle prend Will dans ses bras et retourne à la chambre en chantonnant : "Jeremiah was a bulfrog, was a good friend of mine, never understood a single word he said…"_

_Mulder, entendant cette comptine se dirige vers la nursery. Il lui tend les bras pour prendre Will dans les siens. Scully lui donne son fils et s'assied sur le lit, se disant qu'elle ne verrait jamais un aussi beau spectacle de sa vie._

_À peine William est-il dans les bras de Mulder qu'il se met à pleurnicher. Un peu bouleversé, Mulder regarde Scully qui lui sourit et le rassure en lui disant qu'il doit seulement avoir faim. Elle laisse tomber le drap qui la recouvrait et laisse william se rassasier. Mulder ému par ce spectacle passe derrière Scully et pose ses mains sur sa taille. Il l'embrasse dans le cou ce qui la fait frissonner William s'arrête de téter et pleure :_

**Scully :** Je crois que ça le dérange Mulder… Par contre, je vais bientôt le recoucher, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil des plus charmeurs.

_Une fois William rassasié, Scully le recouche après l'avoir langé. Mulder semble toujours ailleurs ce qui préoccupe Scully._

**Scully :** heu... ça va comme tu veux ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
**Mulder :** moui ça va, je t'attends sous la douche.  
**Scully :** À très vite alors, dit-elle en lui déposant un tendre baiser des plus évocateur sur les lèvres.

**Dix minutes plus tard,**  
_Scully frappe à la porte de la salle de bain…_

**Mulder :** Tu peux rentrer, dit-il en souriant.  
**Scully :** Je ne te dérange pas ? dit-elle en entrant.

_Elle avait mis un peignoir autour d'elle._

**Scully :** Wouaw Mulder, un bain moussant ! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as pris un bain moussant ?  
**Mulder :** Je me suis dit que tu en aurais envie et puis, non tu ne me déranges pas, dit-il en la prenant par la taille, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou.

_Dans le bain, il est assis et elle s'est placé, dos à lui, entre ses jambes. Il lui masse doucement les épaules et décide de se jeter à l'eau._

**Mulder :** Dana ?  
**Scully :** Mmmmh ?  
**Mulder :** Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire…  
**Scully :** Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-elle en souriant.  
**Mulder :** Tu sais combien tu comptes pour moi, à quel point William et toi êtes les seules personnes auxquelles je tienne vraiment. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
**Scully :** Mulder….  
**Mulder :** Dis-le moi Scully !

_Il dit cette dernière phrase comme un appel au secours. Il l'avait appelé Scully, ce qui mettait encore plus de poids à sa demande et faisait craindre le pire à Scully._

**Scully :** Mulder… Je… Bien sûr que je le sais et tu es tout pour nous aussi.  
**Mulder :** Mon amour…

_Il la prend par la taille et pose son visage au creux de son cou._

**Mulder :** Si tu savais comme je t'aime…  
**Scully :** Mulder qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleures ? dit-elle en se retournant comme elle peut dans la baignoire.  
**Mulder :** Scully, il faut que…  
**Scully :** Il faut que tu… quoi… Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** Il faut que je parte.  
**Scully :** Mais de quoi tu parles ? Partir où ?  
**Mulder :** Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je veux dire, ici avec toi et William. On court un trop grand danger. Ils vont finir par nous détruire si je reste. Je dois m'éloigner. Au moins quelque temps, le temps que toute cette affaire se tasse un peu.  
**Scully :** Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille ? Après tout ce que j'ai traversé sans toi ? Comment peux-tu me dire ça à moi Mulder ? Tu ne peux pas partir ! Nous avons un fils Mulder ! Un fils ! dit-elle en accentuant sur ces derniers mots. Cela ne compte donc pas pour toi ?  
**Mulder :** Dana… Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !

_Scully se lève, enfile son peignoir et sort en claquant la porte. Presque directement après avoir fait ce geste, son instinct maternelle lui fait se demander si ça n'avait pas réveillé William, elle regarde dans l'embrasure de la porte, son fils dort à poings fermés et elle se met à pleurer. Elle tourne les talons, se dirige jusqu'à sa chambre et se pleure de plus belle sur son lit._

**Mulder :** Mon amour, je… Je suis désolé mais il faut que je le fasse, que je le fasse pour nous… pour toi, pour William … et pour moi.  
**Scully :** Alors laisse-nous venir avec toi. On se cachera, n'importe où et aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra mais on sera ensemble.  
**Mulder :** Dana… on ne peut pas faire ça, tu as ta vie ici et je ne peux pas te forcer à la quitter et je ne veut pas d'une vie de fugitif pour notre enfant donc c'est pour ça que je pense que je m'en aller seul !  
**Scully :** Tu nous laisses tomber ! Encore une fois tu vas t'éloigner et Dieu seul sait quand on te reverra ! Tu peux être désolé Mulder mais tu ne le seras jamais autant que moi !  
**Mulder :** Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse…  
**Scully :** C'est ça ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-nous !

_Mulder s'habille en vitesse et avant de partir, passe embrasser son fils._

**Mulder :** Je t'aime William. Ton papa t'aimera toujours.

_Il sort, ferme doucement la porte, les larmes coule sur son visage._

**Chez Mulder**  
_Plus tard dans la matinée, Mulder prépare ses valises quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il va ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec Scully._

**Mulder :** Scully ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il tout étonné.  
**Scully :** Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je viens t'aider à faire tes valises. Mais je peux repartir si tu veux ?

_Elle a le sourire aux lèvres mais la tristesse se lit sur son visage._

**Mulder :** Dana… Je…  
**Scully :** On peut rentrer, dit-elle en rentrant avec William dans ses bras.  
**Mulder :** Oui, allez-y… encore abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

_Scully se met à rire à la vue des bagages que Mulder est en train de remplir._

**Mulder :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
**Scully :** Mulder, c'est à se demander si tu as déjà fait une valise dans ta vie !  
**Mulder :** C'est ça, moque-toi de moi.  
**Scully :** Je ne me moque pas, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

_Ils se regardent plus intensément maintenant et elle sent qu'il faut qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais surtout ne pas rester plantée là comme ça._

**Scully :** Si on allait faire un tour au parc ? On a toute la journée pour faire ça. Tu ne pars pas tout de suite n'est-ce pas ?  
**Mulder :** Je… Non, je ne pars pas tout de suite. Demain. Demain c'est bien.  
**Scully :** Non, ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

_Mulder pose sa main sur l'épaule de Scully et de l'autre relève son visage qui s'est rempli de larmes :_

**Mulder :** Allez, je vous emmène, on sort ! Tu as pris la poussette du petit ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte.  
**Scully :** J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait déposer William chez ma mère pour la sieste. On passerait du temps ensemble, rien que toi et moi, à la fois triste et un peu gênée.  
**Mulder :** Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit-il en posant sa main dans le bas du dos de sa partenaire. J'ai envie de profiter pleinement de toi (ro le cochon), mais dès que la sieste est finie, on retourne le chercher. Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec vous deux.

**Chez Mme Scully**  
_Arrivés chez Maggie, Scully lui dépose William dans les bras et la remercie._

**Maggie :** Vous n'entrez pas boire un verre ou discuter ou…  
**Scully :** Non merci maman, on est plutôt pressé tu vois. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de t'occuper de Will ... Avec Mulder, il faut qu'on parle un peu.  
**Maggie :** Ma chérie, tu es sûre que ça va ?  
**Scully :** Oui maman, je t'assure tout va pour le mieux  
**Maggie :** Très bien alors, Fox, très heureuse de vous avoir revu même si on n'a pas l'occasion de discuter.  
**Mulder :** Merci, très heureux également. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Très bientôt, je vous le promets, dit-il en baissant la tête, n'osant pas la regarder en face ce qui intrigue encore plus Mme Scully.

_Maggie rentre avec william qui vient de se rendormir. Mulder et Scully partent en direction du parc le plus proche, bras dessus, bras dessous._

**Au parc**  
_Le parc est très lumineux, dans un coin, des jeux pour enfants où plusieurs rigolent et s'amusent. De l'autre coté, un "tapis" de pelouse où des amoureux roucoulent ... Mulder et Scully, eux, optent pour un banc libre juste à côté d'une étendue d'eau._

_Un peu gênés, ils ne savent pas trop ce qu'ils doivent faire ou dire._

**Mulder :** Dana…  
**Scully :** Mulder…

_Ils se regardent._

**Scully :** Vas-y, à toi l'honneur…

_Ils se sourient._

**Mulder :** Je te propose qu'on ne parle pas de tout ça. De mon départ. Qu'on vive une après midi et une fin de journée on ne peut plus normale rien que toi et moi.  
**Scully :** Je suis d'accord, j'allais te le proposer, dit-elle en retenant un sanglot.  
**Mulder :** Très bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je suis tout à toi, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
**Scully :** Manger ! dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire  
**Mulder :** Des hot-dogs ?  
**Scully :** Parfait !

_Pendant qu'il achète les hot-dogs, Scully s'assoit sur un banc... elle attend Mulder, le regarde et ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver beau, elle sourit ... elle se sait amoureuse, ce sentiment qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti aussi intensément. Soudain son regard se porte sur un couple jouant avec leurs enfants... son regard se ternit, Mulder revient avec les hot-dogs._

**Mulder :** Madame est servie ! Dana ! Ça va mon amour ?

_Il tourne la tête pour voir ce qui a mis Scully dans cet état et comprend tout de suite... il s'assoit sur le banc à son tour et passe son bras autour des épaules de Scully avant de la pousser à s'appuyer contre lui._

**Mulder :** S'il te plait, pensons à autre chose mon amour... je veux garder en mémoire cette journée comme une très belle journée ... et je ne supporte pas de te savoir triste, tu le sais.  
**Scully :** Je sais, elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.  
**Mulder :** Tu triches. J'ai les mains prises et toi tu profites de moi.  
**Scully :** Et tu te plains ? dit-elle en souriant et en séchant ses larmes  
**Mulder :** Tu peux me tenir ça une seconde s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en lui tendant les hot-dogs.  
**Scully :** Mmmh, dit-elle en lui prenant des mains. Ca à l'air délicieux.

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Mulder lui rendit son baiser, une main sur la joue et l'autre sur la cuisse de Scully._

**Mulder :** Je t'aime vraiment à l'infini.  
**Scully :** Je t'aime.

_Scully commence à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même face aux caresses de Mulder et en fait tomber les hot-dogs. Elle se baisse pour les ramasser et là, elle se rend compte de l'heure :_

**Scully :** Oh mon dieu, William doit mourir de faim ... Il faut qu'on rentre !  
**Mulder :** Le petit veinard va pouvoir profiter de toi... dit-il en souriant  
**Scully :** Tu le pourrais aussi mais... Oh Mulder, je suis désolée...  
**Mulder :** Ce n'est pas grave.  
**Scully :** Si ça l'est ! On s'est promis de passer du bon temps mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que c'est peut être la dernier fois que je te vois... et je ne veux et ne peux m'y résoudre Mulder... il nous a fallu tellement de temps pour construire ce que nous avons... et maintenant nous en manquons, c'est ce qui nous a uni qui vient tout détruire...

_Scully fond en larmes et se blottit contre le torse protecteur de Mulder qui lui embrasse tendrement les cheveux._

_Ils se lèvent lentement et repartent en direction de chez Mme Scully en se tenant la main... Ils récupèrent William... Mme Scully se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas… Sa fille a les yeux encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure, rougis par des larmes qui ont dû couler abondamment et par celles qu'elle retient encore. Ils rentrent un instant. Scully allaite William et ils repartent aussitôt pour ne pas perdre une seconde du temps passé tous les trois à donner des explications à Maggie._

**Sur le chemin du retour :**  
**Mulder :** Chérie, on passe chez moi si ça ne te dérange pas ... je prends mes affaires... et ...  
**Scully :** oui... mais, s'il te plait, n'en parle pas... c'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça.

**Chez Mulder :**  
_Mulder, aidé de Scully fini ses valises en vitesse et ils partent tous les trois chez Scully._

**Chez Scully :**  
**Scully :** tu peux déposer tes valises où tu veux. Je vais coucher le petit, il se fait tard et il a l'air vraiment fatigué. Je suis sûr que maman n'a pas arrêté de jouer avec lui, dit-elle en souriant car elle connaissait sa mère et son engouement pour les enfants.

_Mulder insiste pour pouvoir coucher William car il sait que c'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'il en aura l'occasion ... Scully le sait aussi ... ils ne veulent pas se l'admettre mais quand Mulder reviendra -s'il revient- il y a de fortes chances pour que William soit déjà bien grand._

**Mulder :** Attends, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Je vais le faire. Les valises vont devoir attendre.  
**Scully :** Vas-y, je te laisse avec ton fils. Vous devez avoir pas mal de choses à vous dire, dit-elle en lui souriant d'un sourire triste.

_Alors qu'elle sait William entre de bonnes mains avec Mulder, Scully décide d'aller prendre sa douche, quand elle revient, elle passe par la chambre de son fils où elle voit qu'il dort déjà comme un ange. Elle va ensuite dans sa chambre. A sa grande surprise la porte est poussée, elle l'ouvre et découvre sa chambre éclairée de quelques bougies, une légère musique d'ambiance et son lit sur lequel Mulder une rose à la main, fini de le couvrir de pétales de roses rouges. Lorsqu'il découvre que Scully est dans l'embrasure de la porte, le feu lui monte aux joues, il s'approche d'elle et lui tend la rose qu'il a la main !_

**Scully :** Mulder ?... tout ça pour moi ? Tu n'aurais pas du...  
**Mulder :** Tout ça pour nous...

_Le visage attristé de Scully disparaît pendant quelques secondes, elle décide de ne rien laisser gâcher ce moment si précieux pour eux deux. Mulder approche doucement sa main du visage de Scully et lui caresse la joue. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle veut parler, dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort. Il approche ses lèvres des siennes, place ses mains autour du visage de Scully comme lui seul sait le faire et l'embrasse délicatement et presque timidement._

_Dans l'esprit de Scully, tout se bouscule... Se laisser tenter, elle en a envie, Dieu sait comme elle en a envie mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ça sera certainement la dernière fois qu'elle se sentira aussi proche de quelqu'un avant très longtemps. Cette pensée contradictoire se dissipe peu à peu quand elle croise son regard. Il ressent sa peur et son envie mais il ne veut pas la laisser se gâcher ce dernier instant._

_Scully ne résiste pas un instant de plus et passe ses jambes autour de la taille de Mulder qui la porte sur le lit. Mulder est maintenant allongé contre elle et ils se regardent de manière intense, pas besoin de parole pour se dire qu'on s'aime. Ils savent tous les deux que cette nuit sera importante, que ça sera peut-être même la plus importante de leur vie. Une larme tombe sur la joue de Scully, la tristesse de Mulder ne fait que prolonger la sienne. C'est elle qui prend les choses en main en agrippant ses deux mains aux siennes. Elle l'embrasse passionnément et il répond à ses attentes._

_Le lendemain Scully se réveille sur les coups de 07h, elle se lève d'un bond surprise de n'avoir pas entendu william pleurer. Elle tourne la tête son lit est vide, "ce ne peut pas être qu'un rêve". Elle se lève, s'habille d'une robe de chambre et se dirige vers la chambre de son joyau. Il n'est pas dans son lit, elle va au salon et rien … elle commence à se poser des questions et même à s'inquiéter. C'est ce moment que choisit Mulder pour rentrer avec son fils dans les bras au grand soulagement de Scully :_

**Scully :** ah vous voila … je commençais à me faire du soucis  
**Mulder :** Avec l'homme de ta vie, nous sommes allé te chercher un bon petit déjeuner !  
**Scully :** Oh mais tu es au courant de son existence … tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère? dit-elle en rigolant avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et d'aller le coucher.  
**Mulder :** Si tu retournes au lit … je te l'apporte !  
**Scully :** T'es pas obligé tu sais !  
**Mulder :** Non, je sais mais c'est ce que j'avais prévu …

_Scully et Mulder prennent donc leur petit déjeuner au lit, le silence est pesant, ils parlent pour combler les moments lourds en émotions où tout est sous entendu, ils ne veulent pas craquer et veulent profiter intensément de leurs derniers moments …_

**Scully :** Mulder …  
**Mulder :** Oui ?

_Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux :_

**Scully :** Je suis folle de toi … je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aurai jamais cru aimer un jour !  
**Mulder :** Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour !  
**Scully :** Mais …  
**Mulder :** Non, n'en reparlons pas … c'est le mieux pour nous trois !  
**Scully :** Tu trouves que c'est mieux qu'on souffre tous de l'absence de l'autre !

_Elle sanglote, il la prend dans ses bras._

**Mulder :** non, Dana ne craque pas maintenant s'il te plait !  
**Scully :** Mulder …  
**Mulder :** …  
**Scully :** Merci pour la nuit dernière ! Je t'aime tant !

_Elle éclate en sanglots et se blotti de plus belle dans les bras de son amant._

_Sous les caresses de Mulder, Scully fini par se calmer et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'apaiser. Il ne voulait pas rompre ce moment. Il était si bien qu'il lui fut difficile de se rappeler un jour où il fut aussi heureux. Il n'osait pas bouger mais elle sentit qu'il le fallait._

**Scully :** Mulder tu ferais bien d'aller prendre ta douche si tu ne veux pas rater ton train.  
**Mulder :** Oui il faudrait que j'y aille… Dana…  
**Scully :** Non Mulder, vas-y, c'est mieux ainsi.

_Elle se défit de l'emprise de son amant et se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sourit et il répondit à son sourire. Elle souleva les draps du côté de Mulder et le poussa gentiment sur l'épaule pour qu'il sorte du lit. Il sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille de la chambre avant que Scully ne craque à nouveau... qu'il craque aussi et cette fois sans retour…. Elle le regarde le visage rempli de peine et de résignation._

**Mulder :** Je vois que je gêne… (dit-il sur le ton de l'humour) Je vais prendre ma douche mais d'abord… un baiser de ma dulcinée, dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

_Elle l'embrassa non pas parce qu'elle lui pardonne mais surtout pour se rassurer intérieurement. Elle le regarde se lever avant de sortir du lit pour aller retrouver son fils._

_Alors que Mulder est sous sa douche, William doit se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va, il se met à pleurer. Scully va le chercher pour le consoler et se conforte elle-même par la même occasion._

**Scully :** Chuuut mon ange… Maman est là. Tout va bien se passer. Chuuut…

_Scully berce William et se retrouve au milieu des valises de Mulder. Elle ressert son étreinte envers le plus beau cadeau que Mulder lui a fait. Elle retient un sanglot avant de finalement craquer et d'aller dans la cuisine pour donner le sein au seul être qui, à présent, partagera ses journées / sa vie._

_Scully reboutonnait son pyjama quand il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte._

**Mulder :** J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que tu te rhabilles.  
**Scully :** Mulder ! fit-elle un peu surprise. Non, ce n'est sûrement pas pour ça… dit-elle rêveuse. Tu as déjà fini avec la salle de bain ?  
**Mulder :** Je me suis dépêché.  
**Scully :** Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et je t'accompagne à la gare. Je fais vite, je suis là dans dix minutes. Tu peux surveiller William s'il te plait ?  
**Mulder :** Avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit… un petit bisou s'il te plait…

_Mulder prend son fils dans ses bras et pendant que Scully s'habille, le couche dans son lit. Sur la table de la cuisine, il dépose une rose rouge ainsi qu'un mot qu'il a pris le temps de griffonner dans la salle de bain à l'attention de Scully : _

_"Ma douce, je pense que ces derniers jours ont vraiment été super mais trop pénibles émotionnellement... il est plus sage que tu ne viennes pas a la gare, ça serait trop risqué pour toi et notre fils, je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles via cette adresse mail dès que possible... n'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que tout au monde à part peut être ta sécurité et celle de Will"_

_Scully sort de la douche et cherche Mulder partout...  
Elle entend William gazouiller dans sa chambre…  
Elle se précipite au salon et ne voit plus les valises ... sur la table de la cuisine, elle trouve le mot déposer nonchalamment par Mulder…  
Face aux quelques mots laissés par la main tremblante de Mulder, Scully se sent défaillir. N'ayant pas le temps de prendre une chaise, elle se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol froid et impersonnel... Ses jambes sont incapables de la soutenir un instant de plus.  
Une goûte puis deux et enfin toute la tristesse de Scully se déverse sur la lettre laissée par son amant._

**-FIN-**


End file.
